Totally Possible
by juliatruong66
Summary: It's a fashion mission.Famous fashion designer had been kidnapped. The girls and Kim have to save him and babysit the kids


**This is my second crossover fan fic. Hope you'll like it :)**

Alex was lying on the couch eating carrots. Sam was reading a book and Clover was on the phone talking to her mom

"Yes mom, i know...uh huh...uh huh...yeah..WHAT?!" Clover hanged up

"What did she say?" Sam asked

"I can't believe that it's Friday and I have to baby-sit monsters!" Clover screamed

"Oh, your cousin Norman is coming over?" Alex asked

"Worse! He's bringing his friends over!" Clover slammed her head on the wall

"What?! How can we baby-sit them? I thought we were going to the mall tonight!" Alex said

"I know! Sorry guys, I guess we can't go" Clover said

"That's alright Clover, we're going to babysit them together. It's going to be fun!" Sam said

The doorbell rang. Sam opened the door and Norman ran in.

"Stop running! Or else I'm gonna have to punish you!" Clover shouted

Norman stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Clover

"Oh don't you dare!" Clover started chasing Norman around

"My mom said as long as I'm staying with you, you're gonna have to be nice to me!" Norman shouted as he runs

"Urghhh!" Clover stopped

"Besides, I have my friends here I won't be bothering you" Norman stopped running too

They heard someone shouting from outside. Sam, Clover and Alex looked out the window and saw Kim and her brothers

"Stop running around you Tweebs!" Kim angrily shouted

"Oh, poor her" Sam said

The others nodded in agreement. Then suddenly they saw Tim and Jim opened the door and ran in.

"Here are my friends, Tim and Jim" Norman introduced

"WHAT?!' The three girls shouted

Kim stepped in.

"Hey, I'm Kim. Unfortunately, I have to babysit my brothers."

"Hi,I'm Alex, this is Clover and Sam." Alex introduced

"Ok, Tweebs, stop running around before you-" Kim said

They heard a sound of something breaking in the kitchen

"-break something" Kim blew her hair

**-Theme song-**

Sam and Alex were in the kitchen, struggling to keep Norman stay still. The twins were running around and pretended to be airplanes. They knocked down the fruit bowl on the table. Sam quickly caught the bowl.

"STAY STILL!" Sam shouted

"Stop running around!" Alex screamed

In the living room, Clover and Kim were sitting on the couch reading fashion magazines.

"I LOVE this dress!" Kim shrieked

"Who doesn't? Chris Deor is like THE best fashion designer!" Clover agreed

They heard a sound of glass breaking

"When I said drop the fruit bowl, I meant put it down on the table!" They heard Sam said

Alex stepped out of the kitchen

"Uh guys, you might want to help us out" Alex said

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure everything is under control" Clover said calmly

"Stop throwing eggs!" Sam shouted inside the kitchen

"-or not" Clover changed her mind

Sam stepped out. She was covered in eggs and her hair was messy.

"Urghh, I've had enough!" Sam complained

"I'll go and control the monkeys" Kim said and walked to the kitchen

"Clover, he's your cousin! You have to watch him" Sam said

"I watched him other days" Clover said

"When?" Sam asked

"When I was over at my mom's!"

"You didn't watch him, your mom did"

"I helped"

"You're so irresponsible!"

"Me? Irresponsible?"

"You've never took care of anything"

"Oh you did not just say that!"

Chibi Clover and Sam fought (Totally Spies always have chibi)

"Come on guys, stop fighting" Alex said

The couch sucked them in. Clover and Sam stopped fighting.

*Scene shifted to Kim at the girl's house*

She stepped out of the kitchen

"Ok where were w-?" Kim turned around and saw no one was there "Guys?"

*Scene shifted to the Woohp's tunnel*

They were sliding in Woohp tunnel. The girls screamed until they dropped down to the couch in Jerry's office

"I am so NOT irresponsible!" Clover said

"Yes you are!" Sam said

"Hello there ladies" Jerry said while Clover and Sam were still fighting

"They're having a fight" Alex said

"Obviously" Jerry said "What's wrong?"

"SAM'S HAIR!" Clover teased

"Which was created because of your lack of responsibility!" Sam said

"I shouldn't have asked" Jerry said "Do you know the most famous fashion designer Chris Deor?"

"Yes! I just checked out his newest summer collection, it was fabulous! I can't wait for his Autumn collection" Clover stopped fighting and sat down

"Yeh, while you're waiting, you could have babysit your cousin" Sam said and sat down

"I do watch him from a distance!" Clover yelled

"So back to the mission, someone kidnapped him. We need to find out who did this and capture them" Jerry snapped "We're suspecting that the next victim could be Kelvin Bleine, the second famous fashion designer"

"Do you have any clues Jer?" Alex asked

"Well, not yet. We're still having agents looking for clues" Jerry answered

"Someone who is evil and into fashion" Sam said "...sounds like Clover" Sam and Alex giggled

"Urhghh!" Clover was getting angry

"Spies, can we focus on this case?" Jerry said

"As I was saying, someone who's into fashion so bad that would kidnap a fashion designer..." Sam said

"HELGA VON GUGGEN!" The three girls said

"There's a clue. I believe that she wasn't alone on this case. A prisoner just broke out of jail yesterday in Middleton." Jerry said

"You think they might be partner?" Alex asked

"There's a slight possibility" Jerry said "Here are your gadgets for the mission"

**-Gadgets-**

-Boomerang Buzzsaw Barrette: A retractable blade hidden inside an ordinary hair ornament that acts as a deadly boomerang

-Earring Communicator: An earring with a built-in communicator

-Ice-Queen Perfume: A bottle of spray that's concentrated freezing agent

-Jetpack Backpack: A jetpack

"Your mission will be in Paris, good luck ladies" Jerry said

"PARIS? AHHH!" Clover screamed

*Scene shifted to the girl's house*

Kim was still looking around for the girls. Suddenly her Kimmunicator beeped. She picked up and Wade popped up

"Hey Wade, what's the stich?" Kim greeted

"Hey Kim. Bad news, Camille Léon just escaped prison yesterday at midnight and also a fashion designer Chris Deor was kidnapped last night too." Wade said

"Oh no not Chris Deor, he's the best fashion designer!" Kim groaned

"You think there is some connection between the two cases?"

"Yeh, Wade"

"But whatever Camille was doing, she wasn't alone. It seems like someone helped her escape last night"

"Who could it be?" Kim asked

"Hoping you'll find out, your mission is in Paris. Good luck!"

"PARIS?! AWESOME!" Kim said

Then Tim, Jim and Norman ran out from the kitchen and screamed

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Check this out. We can build a human pyramid"

They made a human pyramid and fell down.

"Ouch! That hurts!" They complained

"Oh no, I have the Tweebs and the Tweebs's friend!"Kim said "Guys, I need to go on a mission, can you stay home by yourself?"

"But Mom said you have to watch us. Or else no new car!"Jim said

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" Tim said

"Hoo sha!" Jim said and they high-fived

"How can you be friends with them?" Kim looked at Norman "Oh I know!"

Kim took out her cell phone and dialed Ron's number. Ron picked up

"Hey KP! How's your summer vacation!" Ron screamed

"Terrible"

"Mine is AWESOME! I'm in Hollywood,LA! I just saw Zac Efron...whoever that is!" Ron screamed

"Ron, stop screaming"

"What? I can't hear you!" Ron screamed louder "I'm at a Hollywood party!"

"Fun but...how about you come over to Beverly Hills and babysit my brothers and his friend?"

"What?"

" I said HOW ABOUT YOU COME OVER TO BEVERLY HILLS AND BABYSIT MY BROTHERS AND HIS FRIEND?"

"KP, stop screaming"

"Urgh" Kim groaned

"I don't know"

"Come on pleaseeeeeeeeeeee"

"Fine,fine,fine.I'll come over"

"THANK YOU!"

They both hung up.

*Scene shifted to the Eiffel Tower*

"Ahhh! I can't believe we're in France" Clover shrieked

"Me too!' Alex said

"Oh look crepes!" Clover pointed at a small food court

"Clover, we're here for a mission, not for a French culture taste test. I mean, how irresponsible is that?" Sam snapped

"I am NOT irresponsible, I spent the entire last weekend organizing my bracelet's closet!" Clover said

"You have a bracelet closet?" Alex asked in amazed

"Which you bought while we were on a mission in Tokyo!" Sam said

"You bought a bracelet closet in Tokyo?" Alex asked in amazed

"Well, we finished the mission already!" Clover said

"When did we have a mission in Tokyo?" Alex asked

"The villain was not yet captured!" Sam said

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?" Alex screamed

"NO!" Clover and Sam said at the same time

*Scene shifted to the spies's house*

The kids were playing soccer inside the house. Kim was talking to Ron.

"Thanks Ron for helping me babysit"Kim said

"No problemo KP!" Ron said

"But Mom said you have to babysit" Tim whined

"Ron's here! You like Ron better than me right? But all credits go to me" Kim said " Bye guys"

Kim left the house

"Babysit huh? That's easy" Ron said

Just then Norman kicked the ball and it landed on the TV and the TV fell down

"Or not" Ron groaned

*Scene shifted to an helicopter*

A man and a woman were sitting upfront, the man was controlling the helicopter. Kim was sitting at the back

"Thank you for giving me a ride to Paris" Kim leaned forward

"Oh please, Ms Possible, It's the least we could after you saved our family from the erupted volcano two years ago" The women smiled

"Awww, come on, I mean anyone could have build a gigantic catapult using surf boards and rocks" Kim said

"Alright, we're here!" The men said as he landed the helicopter

*Scene shifted to the Eiffel Tower*

Alex ,Sam and Clover were asking people if they have seen Helga

"I don't think this is the best way to find Helga." Alex said

"Well, it's the only way" Sam said

"We could check her past records" Alex said

"There are no past records" Sam said

"Then we should find her past records"

"There are no clues"

"Find some clues"

"Can you see where I'm going with this?...By the way, where's Clover?"

They looked around for a bit and found Clover flirting with a blonde French guy who was jogging. They walked up to Clover and dragged her out

"Call me!" Clover shouted

"Clover, we're in the middle of a mission here and you're flirting with a guy" Alex said

"Irresponsible" Sam reminded

"I wasn't flirting I was asking him about Helga" Clover denied

"Then why did you ask him to call you?" Sam asked

"...To know more about Helga..." Clover said (obviously lying)

The girls dragged Clover out until they bumped into someone

"Ouch!" Four of them groaned

"Watch it-"Alex turned around "KIM?"

"Alex?!" Kim said

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked curiously

"Vacation...summer vacation" Kim answered

"I thought you were at home watching the kids" Clover said

"The kids! They're alone! In our house!" Sam fainted

"Calm down, I had a friend babysit them" Kim said

"A friend of yours?" Alex worried

"Don't worry. He's very...uh..um...responsible" Kim said

"Hear that Clover, responsible!" Sam said

"URGHHH!" Chibi Clover and Sam fought

"So...How did you get here?" Alex asked

"Ummm...helicopter" Kim replied

"You have a helicopter?" Alex amazed

"...Yeh..."

Alex stared at Kim curiously for a long time

"Ok fine, I lied" Kim gave up

"You didn't have a friend to babysit the kids?" Alex asked

"No not that, I'm not here for summer vacation, I'm on a mission" Kim admitted

"A MISSION?" Alex,Sam and Clover said

"I'm a secret agent who saves people with my friends Wade and Ron and his little naked mole rat named Rufus...Sometimes Monique helps too but still. My enemies are Shego,

Dr Draken and more" Kim took a huge breath then continued

"Today, I'm on a mission in Paris because one of the prisoners broke out of prison, her name is Camille Léon and she might

have kidnap a fashion designer,Chris Deor, and I have to capture Camille and save Chris Deor." Kim breathed heavily after

the long speech

"I stopped listening after she said 'I'm a secret agent' " Clover said

"Can you go back to the part about Camille and Chris Deor?" Sam asked

"Camille escaped prison and kidnapped Chris Deor" Kim said

"We're also spies from a secret organization called Woohp, we're also on a mission about Chris Deor's missing. We believed that our old enemy Helga Von Guggen kidnapped him" Sam explained

"Wade did say someone helped her" Kim mumbled

"Who's Wade?" Aex asked

"One of my friends. I mentioned him in my speech" Kim said

"Maybe we should work together for this mission" Sam suggested

"Ok it would be fun" Clover and Alex agreed

"Ok!" Kim nodded

*Scene shifted to the girl's home in Beverly Hills*

The boys were throwing the ball around and knocked the lamp down. Ron was jumping up and down yelling

"Hey hey hey watch it" Ron warned as he threw the lamp in the trash can which filled with pieces of glass, broken mp3, broken radio, ripped books. "Oh hey look, you guys filled up the trash can"

Rufus climbed up to Ron's shoulder to look at the trash can and make a face

"Ok who's hungry?" Ron asked

"Me! Me! Me!" The kids shouted

Rufus jumped up and raised his hand

"Ok what do you want to eat?"

"Candy with lobsters" Jim said

"That's too expensive" Ron frowned

"Where's Clover?" Norman asked

"Whoever she is, she's busy and I'm here to replace her" Ron said

"Order pizzas Clover would order pizzas!" Norman said

"Really? I don't trust you! I'm gonna call KP!" Ron picked up his phone and called Kim

"Hey Ron" Kim said

"Hey KP, who's Clover? I need to talk to her" Ron said

"I'm on a mission with her, she's right here." Kim passed to Clover

"I swear I'm so sick of boys calling me" Clover said to the girls

"Hello? " Clover said

"Your brother asked me to order him pizza, is he allow to eat pizza?"Ron asked

"Yeh sure whatever, leave him to death, i don't care" Clover said carelessly

"Irresponsible" Sam coughed

Clover glared at Sam

"Nevermind what I said, he's not allow to eat pizza or fast food without his parents , feed him something else" Clover said

"Ok, bye" Ron hanged up

Clover looked at Sam and smirked

"Back to the mission, Jerry said the next victim could be Kelvin Bleine so let's go find him" Alex said

"I heard he's having a tour in Paris" Clover said

"No way" Kim said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clover and Kim screamed (girly scream)

Kim and Clover started to talk about fashion. Sam and Alex looked at each other clueless

*Scene shifted to a fashion show rehearsal*

The models were doing catwalk on the , the photographers and the hairstyist were sitting on the side. Kelvin was easy to spot because he was sitting on a big white chair with the word "Kelvin" tagged on it

"It's that all you got! I'm so sick of this" Kelvin complained and left

*Scene shifted to the outside which is a huge mall*

The girls were standing there looking around

"Oh my god! Look at all these clothes, it's like I'm in paradise" Clover exclaimed

"Ok, we're here for a mission not to shopping" Sam said

"Well maybe we can shop a little" Kim shrugged

Sam looked at Kim and Clover

"No"

"Please..." Kim and Clover did the puppy eyes

"Oh fine. But be back in 10 minutes" Sam said

"YAY!" Clover and Kim ran to the nearest shop

"I swear sometimes it's like babysitting" Sam said to Alex. Alex giggled

*10 minutes passed*

Kim and Clover returned with tons of bags

"It was so fun!" Kim said

"Totally" Clover said

"How did you get the money?" Alex said

"My allowance!" Kim said

"For 100 years?" Sam said

"Back to the fashion mission, let's go, i don't want to miss a second of Kelvin's Summer Morning collection" Clover said

*Scene shifted to the fashion show*

A model walked by wearing a dress covered with butterflies. Everyone was clapping

"These dresses are so weird" Sam said

"They're called fashion!" Clover looked at Sam

"Anyway, we have to wear this and go look out for Kelvin Blein" Sam handed each of them a Earring Communicator

They put on the earrings and walked in different directions.

"I totally love that dress" Clover said as a model wearing a fashionable dress covered in flowers

"I love it too!" Alex and Kim said at the same time

"Guys, focus!" Sam reminded them

"Relax, MOM!" Clover said

Alex and Kim giggled

"I would relax if you would be responsible" Sam said

Sam and Clover fought over the communicator. Then they stopped because the audience stood up shouting and some ran away all sudden.

"What's happening?" They turned around and saw a bright light coming from the roof sucking Kelvin Blein

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! BUT DON'T MESS UP MY HAIR!" Kelvin Blein screamed

The girls ran to him as fast as they could. Alex grabbed on to Kelvin, Clover grabbed on the Alex,Sam grabbed on to Clover and Kim grabbed on to Sam. They pulled Kelvin down.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she grabbed Kelvin down to the floor

"Is my hair okay?" Kelvin asked

"Yes your hair is FIIIIINEEEE!" Alex screamed as the light pulled her up "AHHHH!"

"ALEX!" Kim shouted

They ran up to Alex and tried to grab her but it was too late. The light abducted Alex.

"Can't believe we lost Alex" Sam said

"What are we going to do?" Clover said

They stood there thinking for a while.

"Wait the minute, she's still wearing the Earring Communicator, we can still talk to her" Kim said

"Great idea!" Sam said

"Hey Alex! Can you hear us? ALEX! Where are you?" They screamed into the communicator

"Hmmm...ummm..." The other end replied

"I hear her! Alex! Where are you?" Sam asked

"Ummmm...asfgdghj" Alex replied

"What kind of language is that?" Clover said

Sam and Kim rolled eyes at Clover

*Scene shifted to the inside of an aircraft*

Alex was gagged and sitting on a chair next to the famous fashion designer,Chris Deor, who was also gagged and tied to the chair. The two women were standing at the door, looking at Alex

"Hmmm...ahgklafriendslajo" Alex struggled

"Stop it!" The blonde yelled

"I don't think she's struggling. I think she's talking to someone" The other one said

They stepped up to Alex. They were Helga von Guggen and Camille Léon

"Well,well,well. Isn't Alex from one of the spies?" Helga said "I bet the spies are after me now"

"No, Kim is after me!" Camille said

"Who's Kim?"

"The spy girl!"

"The spice girls? No, i'm sure the silly Woohp agents are following me. And I am waiting for them" Helga did the evil laughed

*Scene shifted to the ruined fashion show*

Kelvin Bleine went in his limo and left. The girls were sitting on the runway trying to come up with a plan.

"How are we going to find Alex?" Sam said

"She's wearing the Earring Communicator. Does that help with anything?" Kim asked

"She didn't answer and when she did, it was in some sort of language" Clover said

"Wait a minute, she still have the Compowder" Sam said

"The Campo-what now?" Kim said

"The Compowder, it can track her down" Sam said

She opened her Compowder and typed something.

"I can't seem to find her...on land"

"What do you mean?" Clover asked

"She's not on land"

"You mean she can fly?" Kim asked

"No, she's in an airplane"

"Oh..." Clover and Kim nodded. Sam rolled eyes

"So how can we get to her?" Clover asked

"Well, I have a jet" Kim said

The others stared at her

"What?" Kim said innocently

*Scene shifted to inside a jet*

Kim and Sam were sitting at the front,controlling the jet. Clover was walking around, looking out the windows

"Where's the other plane?"Kim asked

Sam looked at the radiator and her Compowder

"No signal up here" Sam said

Kim checked her Kimmunicator

"Wade, could you look for a plane or a jet near this area?" Kim said

"Sure" Wade typed on his computer "There's one small purple jet"

"That's my jet"

"Oh right, there's another aircraft 2km ahead of you"

"Thanks Wade"Kim said and closed the Kimmunicator

"What is that?" Clover nodded at the Kimmunicator

"It's my communicator, i know it's ugly right?" Kim said

"Yeh, blue is so not my color" Clover said

"Ok guys, we're approaching the aircraft." Sam said as she steered the wheel and pressed some button

Their jet speed up forward until it had reach Helga's aircraft.

"Who's ready to jump over?" Sam asked

Clover looked outside the window with a worried face "It's pretty far away"

"Come on Clover!"

"Fine!"

"Who's going to control the jet?" Kim asked

"Automatic" Sam answered

"It doesn't have automatic control" Kim said

"Then I guess I have to stay here and control it" Sam said "Or you could buy a better jet" Sam mumbled

"Take out your jetpack, we're ready to jump" Clover said

Kim did what Clover said. Sam moved the jet a bit faster until it was next to the aircraft. Kim opened the door

"Ready? 1...2...3..." Kim shouted as Clover and her jumped across to the aircraft

"YAY! We made it" Clover and Kim jumped up and down

*Scene shifted to the inside of the aircraft*

Camille Leon was controlling the aircraft. She frightened as she saw Kim and Clover landed on the aircraft

"Hello fashion friend,we have a problem here!" Camille yelled

Helga looked out the window and yelled back "Steer to the right, that ought to make them lose their balance"

"Which one is the right?" Camille asked

Helga stared at her angrily

"What? I'm a fashion model not a pilot"

Helga grabbed the wheel and steered to the right which made the aircraft smashed into Kim's jet

*Scene shifted to the outside*

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Clover and Kim yelled

*Scene shifted to the inside of Kim's jet*

"Oh they did not just do that" Sam said as she smashed her jet into Helga's

*Scene shifted to the outside*

"OHHHHH!" Clover and Kim were about to lose their balance but the other jets kept on smashing to each other

"Can anybody see that we're out here?" Kim said

"Hey Sammy, quit smashing already, we almost died" Clover said to the Communicator

"Why don't you just GET IN THE AIRCRAFT?" Sam shouted back on the other end

"Right,good idea" said Clover,running to the door and kicked it. The door was so thick and big that it did not move

"Ouch, my foot!" Clover held her right foot while jumping up and down

"Or...we could use the laser lipstick" Kim suggested

"Great idea"

Kim pulled out a tube from her pocket and drew a circle in the door. Nothing happen except there was a red circle on the door

"Wrong tube"

"Nice shade!" Clover compliment

"I know right?" Kim said

"Girls, focus!" The other end of the Communicator shouted

"Ok,ok" Clover said "Why does Sam always have to be bossy?" Clover whispered to Kim

"I can hear you!" said Sam angrily

"Back to this stupid door" Kim pulled out another tube and cut a circle. They jumped in the aircraft and found Camille Leon pointing

a laser gun at Alex

"If you come in any closer, I will shoot this girl" Camille threatened

"Hmmm...mmmm.." Alex said

"Another empty threaten" said Kim ,then kicked the gun out of Camille's hand

"Ouch my nail!" Camille shouted

Clover ran up and grabbed the gun

"Can you do anything right?!" Helga complained about Camille

"She broke my nail!" Camille said

"Wow, i thought kidnapping Chris Deor would improve your fashion sense but clearly I was wrong" Clover mocked Helga

"Like yours is any better!" Helga said

"Tell us your dumb plan so we can defeat you and go back to babysitting!" Kim said

"We're just kidnapping fashion designers and have them design our clothes so we'll be the best fashion models ever! MWUAHAHAH" Helga did an evil laugh

"Give up that dream because we're going to beat you anyway" Clover said

"I'm not so sure about that" Helga held up two guns and threw one to Camille who caught it

Camille started shooting Kim. Kim dodged the shots as she took a step backward. Camille kept on shooting until Kim was now in the next room. They started their fight in the other room.

"I guess is just you and me now" Clover said to Helga as she threw the Boomerang Buzzsaw Barrette at Helga But she dodged which made the Boomerang hit the wall and flew back to Clover's direction and knocked the gun out of her hand

"Ouch!" Clover said

"Let's see how you're going to beat me now" Helga said

"How about this?" Clover said as she sprayed the Ice-Queen Perfume at Helga

"No!" Helga said as her body froze. Clover quickly untied Alex and Chris

"Thank you! The tape does not match my outfit!" Chris said

*Scene shifted to the other room*

Kim and Camille were fighting. Camille kept shooting the gun until she cornered Kim.

"Any last word before you die, Possible?" Camille said

"Yeh, what's wrong with your hair?" said Kim

"Stop changing the subject!"

"We don't even have a subject"

"Then I guess I have to kill you. Your hideous shirt is torturing me" Camille was about to fire.

But Alex quickly ran in "Not so fast!"

"What the-" Camille turned around but it was too late Alex already sprayed the Ice Queen Perfume

"Thank you!" Kim said

*Scene shifted to the ground*

The jets have landed and Woohp agents have arrived. They were dragging Camille and Helga's frozen bodies out. The girls were chatting as Jerry approached them

"Well done, girls" Jerry said

"Thanks Jer, we couldn't have done without her" Sam said looking at Kim

"Thank you Ms Possible. We would be happy for you to join Woohp" Jerry said at Kim

"Thank you but I work independently" Kim said

Jerry smiled and walked away

"Urgh, now back to babysitting" Clover sighed. The others groaned

*Scene shifted to the girls's house*

The room was a mess. The table was broken, there are toilet paper everywhere (even on the ceiling). The TV was upside down, the trash can fell down and the trash was everywhere. There were pizza boxes, ripped books, broken lightbulbs,broken vase lying

on the floor. As the girls stepped in...

"What the -?"" They screamed

"Well, it looks like I've done a good job. Bye!" Ron said and ran out

"You little freaks! GET OUT HERE!" Clover yelled

The kids walked out from the kitchen, looking down at the floor

"You're going to clean this mess because I have to go to the mall!" Clover looked down at them and shouted

"That's so unfair! You get to play and we have to clean?" Tim said

"It's your mess!" Kim said

"I'm gonna called Aunt Stella!" Norman ran and grabbed the phone but Clover stopped him

"Oh no you're not" Clover said. They heard a sound of a car honking outside

"Nevermind, she's here anyway" Norman said as he ran out the door. Tim and Jim followed him. They got in the car and left

"Come back you little brat!" Clover shouted

"I guess we're gonna have to clean this mess" Sam said

"Ok good luck, I'm gonna go to the Mall" Clover said

Sam blocked the door

"Since he's your brother and you didn't babysit him. You're going to clean this mess!" Sam said

"That's right!" Alex said

"Urgh, fine!" Clover grabbed the mop.

*10 minutes later*

Clover came up to Sam and Alex who were in the kitchen with Kim.

"Ok I'm done!" Clover said

Sam looked out in the living room and the room was extremely clean

"Wow!" Sam amazed "I guess I was are responsible"

"See? Now I'm gonna go to the mall. Let's go Kim" Clover said and left the house with Kim

"Can't you believe this?" Alex said

"I guess she grew up?" Sam said as she sat down the couch in the living room. But the couch was bumpy in a weird way

"Wait a minute" She lifted the couch and the trash fell out "CLOVER!"


End file.
